criticalrolefandomcom-20200215-history
Lythir
| Type = NPC | Actor = Matthew Mercer | First = | Appearances = | Last = | Count = 3 | AppID = Lythir | Pre-StreamApp = false | SpecialsApp = false | C1App = false | C2App = false | C3App = false | C4App = false | C5App = false | C6App = false | C7App = false | C8App = false | C9App = false | C10App = false | C11App = false | C12App = false | C13App = true | Name = Lythir VaSuun | AKA = | CreatureType = Humanoid | Race = Drow | Class = Wizard (Graviturgist) | Age = | Alignment = | Languages = Common, Undercommon | Status = Alive | DeathReason = | DeathEp = | Place = Aurorahold, Asarius Cathedral of the Bright Queen, Xhorhas | Family = | Connections = Xhorhas Empire | Profession = Dunamancer soldier | StatsRef = | Level =≥9 | HP =>99 | AC = 16 | DC = | Str = | Dex = | Con = | Int = | Wis = | Cha = | FanArt = }} is a drow mage of the Xhorhas Empire. While leading an ambush against the Muck Men in the Ashkeeper Peaks, Lythir and his war party engaged in battle with the adventuring party known as the Mighty Nein. As an NPC, is played by Matthew Mercer. Description Appearance Despite the disadvantage in numbers against both the Muck Men and the Mighty Nein, Lythir's use of dunamis to manipulate the battlefield provided a remarkably strong advantage, potentially honed over generations of beacon use. Personality Lythir is a loyal and nationalistic soldier of the Xhorhas Empire. In contrast to the "brave" Kryn soldiers, he sees the Dwendalian Empire as "filthy ilk". Biography Background Leading a Xhorhasian war band of gnolls, with an echo knight (Kryn warrior) escort, Lythir ambushed the Muck Men along the Ashkeeper Peaks. The Mighty Nein (hidden nearby) decided to enter the fray on the side of the Dwendalian scouts. Caleb, Nott, and Fjord helped keep Lythir and the gnolls occupied, while Beau, Jester, Caduceus, and Yasha focused their attention on the echo knight on the other side of Caleb's Wall of Fire. Jester and Caduceus' Bless helped the party brave Lythir's Cloudkill and allowing their attacks to get through the Kryns' high armor classes. The Muck Men were almost all wiped out by the echo knight's swift blows and Lythir's spells, which altered the reality of the battlefield. Having taken heavy damage, Lythir and the echo knight retreated. The death toll from the battle was eight Muck Men, five gnolls, and one barlgura (summoned by Fjord with Summon Greater Demon). Although the Nein could still consider it a victory, the ramifications of two powerful Kryn soldiers escaping alive (who knew their descriptions) remained to be seen. Lythir met the Mighty Nein again when they arrived at the Aurorahold to seek payment from Lady Zethris Olios for dealing with a demonic incursion in Asarius (though the adventuring party failed to recognize the mage without his armor). He inspected the magic items brought by the Nein, confirming their claim to Lady Olios. He then removed a crystal from the Abyssal anchor to permanently deactivate it. Lythir teleported along with the Mighty Nein to the Cathedral of the Bright Queen. During their audience with Leylas Kryn, Lythir identified the Mighty Nein as the group that had attacked him in the Ashkeeper Peaks, causing the Queen to call for the group's arrest. ' ' Lythir was present during the Mighty Nein's conversation with the Bright Queen about the history of the Beacon. As they were leaving the chamber, Fjord taunted Lythir by insisting that there should be no hard feelings between them. Relationships Leylas Kryn Lythir showed Leylas Kryn ("The Bright Queen") all the honors and courtly manners she is owed as Empress of the Xhorhas Empire. Zethris Olios After the fight in the Ashkeeper Peaks, Lythir was reassigned to the court of Lady Olios in Asarius (possibly as a punishment for his failed ambush). Character Information Abilities Unless otherwise noted, the following abilities are assumed from the standard Dungeons & Dragons materials: Drow Abilities * Superior Darkvision * Sunlight Sensitivity * Drow Magic ** Dancing Lights (cantrip) ** Faerie Fire (spell) ** Darkness ''(spell) * Drow Weapon Training '''Wizard Abilities' * Spellcasting (Intelligence-based ability) * Arcane Recovery * Arcane Tradition (Graviturgist) ** Gravity Well *** After affecting another creature with any spell effect, Lythir could use this ability to push the target 10 feet in any direction of his choice. Wizard Spells Cantrips 1st-level 2nd-level 3rd-level * Counterspell 4th-level * Dimension Door 5th-level * Cloudkill Other Abilities 'Manifest Echo (bonus action)' Lythir summoned an echo of himself on his turn that was able to cast a spell simultaneously with Lythir. 'Compress Gravity (spell)' This spell, cast via Lythir's shadowy echo, dealt force damage to Fjord and Caleb and halved their speed despite their successful Constitution saves. Vacuum Blast (spell) Cast by Lythir himself, this spell dealt additional force damage. Fjord and Caleb succeeded, taking half damage. Kaulden failed, taking the full damage and getting pulled 20 feet into a vacuum-like hole, which tore his body to shreds. Notable Items * Kryn armor * Quarterstaff * Dagger * Spellbook Quotations * Lythir (when asked by Fjord why he has come to talk to the Bright Queen): "That is my business, but, uh...it seemed convenient to 'fix my wagon to yours' in this travel. I was already in the middle of discussing business with uh, Lady Zethris. So, um... here we are. Strange bedfellows, yes?" * Lythir (interrupting to tell the room about his fight in the Ashkeeper Peaks): "My Queen, if I could speak!...My eye has been caught by these travelers. For their smell is alien...[[Nott|their intent]] unclear. I myself still recover from wounds suffered along the western edges of the Ashkeeper mountains, [[Xhorhas (episode)|not a week before]]! As does my partner: a lauded echo knight in your service, my Queen. We came upon a troop of Dwendalian scouts seeking weakness in our borders! Wishing subterfuge upon our brave soldiers! We did battle, and slew many of their filthy ilk...but were forced to flee when the tides turned against us! When these creatures...these allies of the Empire...assailed us!" Trivia References Art: